


Can't Get Away That Easy

by dcharmaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan's shy, but Lydia likes him anyway.<br/>Jordan tries not to pay attention to Lydia, but she doesn't want to stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Away That Easy

Lydia Martin. She was the first person I met here. I was at Freshman Orientation. There were tons of other people around, but I wouldn’t speak to any of them. A shy guy like me doesn’t mix very well in huge groups like that called for. There had to be at least a thousand other people there, not including the orientation crew. Suddenly, she appeared next to me.

“Hey,” she smiled. “I’m Lydia. Lydia Martin.” I knew that she was waiting for me to introduce myself as well, but I couldn’t bring myself to speak. If I thought that I was nervous before, I was highly mistaken. She was beautiful, with long strawberry blonde hair and mesmerizing green eyes. Her smile was genuine, and that’s what scared me about her. I was intrigued by her presence, but I didn’t want to be.

 _Okay. Now pull yourself together Jordan,_ I thought. “I uh,” talking apparently wasn’t a strength for me at the moment. “Jordan. Parrish.” However strange I may have looked, I forced a smile onto my face. Part of me didn’t want her to leave, but part of me needed her to just so that I couldn’t mess up. It was like I could feel myself waiting to screw everything up with Lydia. The fact that it was possible was incredibly nerve-racking. Somehow, though, I managed to convince myself that it was okay to engage in a small conversation with her. She was one person, she seemed nice, and orientation was only for the weekend. I would never have to see or speak to her ever again. Or so I thought that would be the case. She didn’t walk away from me that day. No matter how much I willed her to leave me, Lydia stayed.

Now here I am three weeks into my second semester of college, and Lydia is in my Humanities class. As if that wasn’t already enough, she’s also in my Statistics class. As a matter of fact, she has been sitting beside me every single day. I still haven’t spoken to her. Well, except for the occasional “hey” or “bye” as we’re sitting in our seats or packing up to leave. I try not to pay attention to her, but she’s actually like a total brain. Seriously. She’s smart, gorgeous, and nice enough to want to befriend someone like me—someone who barely says a word.

“No, you’ve got it all wrong. Here, try this.” Right on cue. Lydia’s helping the guy who sits in front of her correct a problem on his homework. She scribbles something onto his paper, and I can’t help but smile. “Now you have two perfect,” she paused as she continued writing on his paper. “…linear and exponential equations without all the extra work.” Just as she was sitting, she took notice of me smiling in her direction. “Calculators do wonders,” she smiles at me. I chuckle and she looks shocked. “Wow, I got a smile _and_ a laugh out of you twice in one day.” Yeah, well… I did mention it would be easier not to befriend her, right?

“Alright, class. Open your books to page 127 and complete questions 1 through 10.” Professor Adamson walks in late, as usual. Shuffling through my bag, I pull out a pencil, big eraser, notebook, and—Oh no. Where’s my textbook? Binder… Folder… PSYCHOLOGY BOOK? I grabbed the **wrong** textbook this morning. No, just no _._ I glance over at Lydia, who’s already halfway done with the assignment. _Okay, you can do this_ , I tell myself. “Hey, Lydia?” She looks over at me. “I, uh… I forgot my book. Can I use yours after you’re done?”

“Come on,” she motions for me to slide closer to her. When she realizes I haven’t actually budged, she giggles. “Jordan, I won’t bite… Hard.” I laugh along and move my chair closer to hers. As I start working on the first problem of the assignment, I can still feel Lydia looking at me. _Don’t look_ , I urge myself. She’s still looking, and I can’t ignore it for much longer. _Don’t do it. You’re stronger than this._ Slowly, I turn my face to look at Lydia again just as she’s looking back down at the book. Following her lead, I direct my attention back to Stats. Apparently not for long, though, because she looks back up at me as soon as I look at my paper. Hopefully, when I look at her this time we’re actually getting somewhere with this. Nope, Lydia just looked away again. Now her eyes are back on me and I look at her before she has the chance to look away again.

“Sorry, I just-“ She paused abruptly as if she wanted to think her next words through. “Okay… I’m just gonna come right out and say it,” she whispers lower than we’ve already been whispering. “I know you’re shy and all, but here’s the thing. Usually my problem is turning guys away. But Jordan, the struggle with you is trying to pull you in. I’ve tried waiting, but I don’t think it’s ever actually going to happen so…” Her eyes are searching mine. “I guess I’ll just have to ask you first. Will you just go out with me already?”

“Yes. Okay… Yeah sure,” I find myself responding.

“Or we don’t have to go out… We could actually be friends.” Apparently I didn’t whisper loud enough.

“Yes? Lydia, yes.” I spoke a little louder this time, I think.

“Or like let’s just go grab something to eat after this and catch up. Anything, really, but this silence is killing me. And-- Wait… Did you just say _yes_?”

“Yeah.” Now it’s my turn to laugh at her. Lydia’s relieved, and I can’t really say I blame her. Up until now, I’ve taken every measure possible to avoid talking to her. All that time I wasted worrying that I’d say or do the wrong thing was pointless, as it turns out. I’ve always known that she sort of liked me, but I never imagined that she would ever actually _like_ me. This should be interesting.


End file.
